


tá sé greannmhar i ndáiríre

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Teacht le chéile Dearg agus Sneachta tar éis an mhallacht.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	tá sé greannmhar i ndáiríre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Funny Really](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419784) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



An dara huair, ag iarraidh a bheith foighneach, déanann Red gáire.

Tá sé ar fad a thógann sé, i ndáiríre, sula gcaitheann Snow a lámha timpeall uirthi.


End file.
